


The Confession Conundrum

by luckystrike



Category: High School Story (Video Game), Pixelberry, Pixelberry Games
Genre: A Little Angst...?, Humor, I swear this fic isn't as it seems, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystrike/pseuds/luckystrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payton tries to help Julian confess to Autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to tumblr user frostedge for listening to me ramble about this fic ily friend <3
> 
> Dedicated to tumblr user robozombiepocalypse. As promised, here is my first-born first official hss fic, sans max w/arren :>
> 
> Crossposted on tumblr at: [ethanblakes](http://ethanblakes.tumblr.com/post/137882659645/the-confession-conundrum)

****It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming...  
  
On days like this, guys like Julian should be out in the field playing sports or hanging out in the quad with his friends.  
  
Instead, he was pacing in front of the Artist hangout; his expression was drawn and intense as if he were planning a strategy of one of his football plays.

Other students gave him a wide berth as they passed. Interrupting him in the middle of strategizing was never a good idea. The Cup Noodle Incident of 2015 was a testament to this.  
  
Only one soul was brave enough to disturb his concentration.  
  
"Julian?"  
  
Julian abruptly stopped pacing and whirled around. Recognition alighted in his eyes when he saw who it was. "Oh! Uh, hey, Payton. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright." However, Payton couldn't help but be perplexed by his strange behavior. "Are you okay, though?"  
  
"I'm _fine_!" The strain in Julian's voice spoke volumes about how _not fine_ he was.  
  
A frown tugged at Payton's lips. "Julian..."  
  
"Really, Pay! I'm _perfectly_ fine! I'm..." He caught sight of the way Payton's eyes widened and how her bottom lip started to tremble. "Oh, god. Oh, no. Not the puppy-dog face, _please_ not the face."  
  
But it was too late. Payton had turned the full-blast on her puppy dog eyes. Julian was met with a lethal dose of adorableness.  
  
He was helpless to resist. "Ugh, fine! It's just... I'm just a little nervous, alright?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Payton asked, lightly touching his shoulder in a comforting gesture.  
  
Julian averted his gaze and mumbled something incomprehensible.  
  
Payton tilted her head in confusion. "Um, sorry, Julian. I didn't catch that?"  
  
Julian's inaudible muttering marginally increased in volume.  
  
Payton shook her head. "I really can't hear you."  
  
Julian looked up, a constipated expression crossing his face. He took a deep breath. "IhavesomethingtoconfesstoAutumn."  
  
Payton dropped her arm in shock.  "Oh em gee... you're gonna _confess_?! Right now!?"  
  
Julian nodded gravely, looking as though he had signed his last will and testament. "I've been afraid to tell her, but I can't put it off anymore. I have to get this off my chest."  
  
Payton's mind swam. The thought of Julian having feelings for Autumn wasn't unthinkable; the jock always did seem to have a soft spot for her. However, the very real possibility that Autumn would reciprocate... that Autumn herself would have a crush on the brave, loyal, athletic Julian...  
  
Payton's stomach dropped like a stone.  
  
This was something she never really thought about, something she never actually wanted to think about. Something that was entirely absolutely plausible.  
  
And like a damn fool, she ignored what was right in front of her. She spent all this time wishing and praying and hoping that maybe—  
  
"Payton?" Julian's concerned voice pulled her away from her thoughts. "You've been pretty quiet. Is something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. _Snap out of it, Payton,_ she told herself. _This isn't about you. If there's a chance that Autumn and Julian could be happy together... you don't have a right to get in the way of that._  
  
Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Julian and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Julian." Payton fought to keep her voice steady. "You and Autumn have been friends for a long time. She cares for you as much as you care for her. Whatever happens, I know you'll find a way to make things work."  
  
At Payton's words, the tension slowly left Julian's body. He hugged her back.  
  
"Thanks, Pay," he whispered as they pulled away from each other.  
  
"No problem!" Payton put on her best, sunniest smile. She hoped Julian wouldn't notice the tears that had gathered in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, wait... Are you crying?" Julian asked, horror dawning in his expression. He could barely handle Payton with puppy-dog eyes; and a crying Payton was something he never wanted to see.  
  
Payton inwardly cursed. _Gotta think fast._ "I'm... I'm just so proud of you," she said, dabbing at her eyes. "Not many people are brave enough to confess." _(Like me._  
  
And now, I never will.)  
  
Julian smiled a little awkwardly. "Heh, thanks. For me, it's just something that needs to be said. I don't like keeping things from my friends." Some of the intensity returned to his eyes. "Now I just have to figure out how to say it..."  
  
"Ooh, let me help!" Payton knew this was pushing past her limit, but she didn't care. Her friends' happiness mattered most of all, and she couldn't let her own feelings get in the way of that. She could cry all she wanted later in the comforts of the Prep hangout, but right now, Julian needed her help.  
  
"Aw, Payton, you don't have to—"  
  
Payton waved off his protest. "Oh, it's fine, really. You need all the help you can get."  
  
"Uh, thanks? ...I think."  
  
"Okay, first off, you have to be sweet and sincere." She clapped her hands together. "You have to mean everything that you say, but don't be afraid to sugar-coat."  
  
Julian blinked. "I... don't think I follow."  
  
"It's simple! Autumn deserves _the best_ confession, right?"  
  
"Um, yes?"  
  
"So you should go all out! Think about it! Also, do you really want to confess to her in _school,_ with everyone around?"  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with the school—"  
  
"Of course not. But wouldn't you rather bring her somewhere special, somewhere romantic like... like a fancy restaurant! Autumn at least deserves that, don't you think?"  
  
"But I wouldn't have the time to—"  
  
"Oh, and you should bring her chocolates and flowers! No romantic confession is complete without them. If you're not going to bring her to a fancy restaurant, tell me you _at least_ have chocolates and flowers with you."  
  
"Payton, I don't think—"  
  
"But the gifts and the atmosphere don't matter if you don't get the words right! Don't worry, Julian." Payton gave him a pat on the shoulder, not seeing the confusion on his face. "You might feel a little nervous at first, but you'll relax once you start talking to her. She always listens to you and never makes you feel like you're stupid or you're wasting her time. She's really kind and patient that way."  A soft smile graced Payton's face.  
  
"Um, Payton?"  
  
"Then, all you have to do is to wait for the perfect timing. You'll know because the mood will change. You'll notice the way the light shines on her face, and even if you don't understand the difference between oil paint and poster paint, there's something about the way she talks that draws you in, and you..."  
  
Payton sighed, a little dreamily, a little sadly. She closed her eyes, continuing to describe the daydream she had conjured for the past months.  
  
"You do what you've wanted to do for a long time—you take her hand, look into her beautiful eyes and tell her that her smile is more beautiful than the Mona Lisa she admires. You tell her how amazing she is at art and how she's so humble despite being so good at a lot of things.  
  
"You tell her how much she inspired you and... how much you love her."  
  
"Payton?" A shocked voice called out her name. It was not Julian.  
  
Payton opened her eyes.  
  
Autumn was standing in the doorway of the Artist hangout. Her eyes were wide and questioning; surprise was etched on her beautiful face.  
  
"Autumn!" Payton did what any sane person would do when their crush caught them in the middle of a cheesy monologue. She let out an undignified squeaked and hid behind Julian. "Um, I... Julian has something he wants to say to you!"  
  
Behind Julian's behind, Payton covered her reddening face with her hands. She blew it. She had one job, and she fucking blew it. Now everything was ruined, and it was all because she was so thoughtless and stupid—  
  
"I'M DATING WES," shouted Julian suddenly.  
  
A few students turned to stare at him. Julian trained his gaze on his feet, embarrassed but resolute. "I am dating Wes. Wes is my boyfriend. My boyfriend is Wes." He looked up to meet Autumn's nonplussed gaze. "I'm dating Wes."  
  
"I... Um, Congratulations!" Once she was over her momentary shock, Autumn ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you two."  
  
"You are?" Julian hugged her back, relief and confusion evident in his voice. "But I thought you and Wes... you know, had a history together?"  
  
Autumn smiled at him. "We did. That's why it's called a history, Julian. It's all in the past. Were you... worried I would be mad at you or something?"  
  
Julian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I didn't want to upset you."  
  
"And you didn't! In any case, I'm very happy that my two favorite guys are happy together."  
  
Heat rose to Julian's face. "Heh, Wes is my favorite guy, too."  
  
"Go tell him that!" With a giggle, Autumn lightly pushed him in the direction of the quad where Wes was currently lounging.  
  
Julian grinned. "I will!" He ran towards his boyfriend, but not before shooting Payton a quick thumbs-up and mouthing, _Good luck._  
  
"Oh. Em. Gee... that was all he was gonna say?" Shellshocked, Payton stared at Julian's retreating figure, wondering how she had drastically misinterpreted everything.  
  
"Hi," Autumn said, facing Payton with a shy smile.  
  
"H-hey." Payton mustered a huge grin. Her head was reeling. First she had a complete misunderstanding with Julian, then she had spilled her guts in front of the Artist hangout where Autumn, along a few other students, were witness to a humiliating recount of her corny daydream and now, Julian and Wes were boyfriends. So many things had happened in just a few moments. Payton needed a moment to recollect herself before she spoke to Autumn.  
  
Autumn, however, had other ideas. "Payton, I'm... I wanted to tell you that I—"  
  
"If this is about the things I said earlier, it's okay." The words tumbled out of Payton's mouth. She raised her hands as if to wave away the awkwardness lingering in the air. "Really, it's fine. I totally understand if you—if you don't want to talk to me ever again."  
  
She started to turn away, hoping to leave before her eyes flooded with tears.  
  
"Payton, wait!" Autumn gently yet firmly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Please listen to what I have to say."  
  
And who was Payton to resist her?  
  
"Payton, I..." Autumn bit her lip, averting her eyes. She took a deep breath, then looked Payton square in the eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."  
  
" _Huh?_ " Payton's jaw dropped.  
  
Autumn's mouth quirked in an amused, adorable smile. "Do you... happen to know any fancy restaurants?"  
  
"The one on Avi Nue Street has good lobster," Payton found herself saying. Then she snapped herself out of it. "Wait! You really want to go out with me?"  
  
"Well, I _did_ ask you out," Autumn pointed out, her smile widening. "But seriously, Payton. I've liked you for the longest time. I couldn't work up the nerve to tell you." Her face painted red with a blush, Autumn slowly took hold of Payton's hand, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze. "And the things you said about me were really sweet. How can I _not_ want to go out with you?"  
  
Payton did what any sane person would do when they found out that their crush liked them back. She squealed and threw her arms around Autumn.


End file.
